


Waking Up

by kellegirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellegirl/pseuds/kellegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus/Reno/Cloud/Rude/Tseng yeah, all of them. Reno wakes up to a lovely surprise. Orgy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kiriban for my 15,000th page view over on y!gallery. I said I'd do the first request that came in and it was "Anything Reno/Cloud...Reno/Rude...Reno/Rufus...Reno/Tseng...Reno/Anyone, LoL would make a lovely kiriban". So Reno smut it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respective owners and no profit was made from this.
> 
> Warning: The morning after and a recreation of the events from the night before. Basically a giant fucking orgy. Buh dum tsh.

XxXxXxXxXx

Reno groaned loudly as he sat up, one hand on his forehead as pain shot through his skull. "I'm never drinking again," the redhead announced.

"You and me both," a voice muttered from next to him. A very male voice.

The Turk froze before slowly lowering his gaze to the body lying next to him. Golden spikes nestled against the pillow as Cloud squinted up at Reno. The redhead seemed to be having a stroke, because he had stopped moving except for the slight ticking of his left eye. "You okay partner?" a voice asked from the Turk's other side.

Reno whipped around so fast that his pony tail smacked him soundly in the face. The redhead stared down at the large black man beside him. "Rude?" Reno squeaked.

"Yes," the bald Turk said uncertainly.

Reno barked out an almost hysterical laugh before grabbing the blankets and ripping them away from his body. He had meant to check if he was naked, which he was, but was more distracted by the fact that Tseng was passed out at the bottom of the bed, half hanging off the edge. All three other men were butt naked. The redhead made a sound of distress before flopping back down on the bed. "Never. Drinking. Again," he said definitively.

"We all know that's a lie," a voice said from across the room and Reno sat up with a shout. Rufus was reclining against the bathroom door, surveying the mass of bodies on the bed, completely at ease with his own nudity.

"What….what happened last night?" the redhead asked shakily.

"Oh Gaia," Cloud groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach to escape the light, "What didn't happen? Never knew you were that flexible Rude."

"Mm," Rude muttered as he grabbed a pillow and put it over his own head.

Reno made another sound of distress and Tseng jerked awake with a shout, falling off the edge of the bed at the same time. A moment later the brunet's head popped up at the end of the bed, hazel eyes blinking lazily. "What time is it?" the Turk commander croaked.

"Around noon," Rufus said as he strutted across the room, "You're late for work."

"Oh…" Tseng blinked at his boss for a moment, "I'm calling in sick." He promptly curled up on the floor, pulling the blanket from the bed down on top of himself and earning a groan of annoyance from Cloud and Rude.

"Reno darling," Rufus practically purred, "You seem to be rather flushed. Are you feeling alright?"

"I was in an orgy…." the redhead said unevenly, "And I don't even remember it…"

"Want a repeat?" Cloud mumbled through the mattress.

Reno squeaked as an arm snaked around his waist. The redhead stared up at his boss as Rufus leaned over him. "I think that is a wonderful idea," the blond purred.

"I'm awake," Tseng said blearily as he climbed back onto the bed.

The redhead was having a heart attack, he was certain that was what was happening. He didn't even have time to react before he was tackled by Rufus, pushed onto his stomach so his face was right next to Cloud's. The spiky haired blond turned onto his back and grinned up at the stunned redhead before leaning up and capturing his lips. Reno squeaked loudly, unintentionally opening his mouth to the delivery boy's questioning tongue. The redhead couldn't help but to melt against Cloud, the blond was really good with his tongue. He let loose another undignified squeak as Rufus pressed against his back and slipped a hand between his legs. From the corner of his eyes Reno could make out Tseng climbing onto the bed in a very cat like fashion as Rude kissed Rufus.

With a shrug the Turk gave up trying to figure out how he got into the current situation and just went with it. Pressing himself into the fierce kiss he was receiving, the redhead purred slightly, earning a shiver from the spiky haired blond. Reno immense pleasure at being able to get that kind of reaction was short lived as he squeaked again when Rufus gripped him harshly, quickly stroking him to firmness. Mentally berating himself for squeaking, the redhead didn't notice that one of his boss's hands had disappeared. He definitely noticed when a slick finger rubbed between his ass cheeks though.

With a gasp the redhead broke the kiss, but before he could even begin to ask what happened to the foreplay the finger had pushed its way inside his body. Squinting one aqua eye at the feeling, Reno wiggled slightly as he tried to get used to the feeling. The redhead yelped loudly as Rufus slapped his ass in retaliation. Turning towards his boss with a snarl, the Turk was met with a smirking blond. Rufus leaned forward to claim Reno's lips in a searing kiss, forcing his tongue into the redhead's mouth and melting the feral expression on his face. The Turk cried out into the blonde's mouth when he felt lips attach themselves to his nipples and Reno glanced down to find a supremely smug looking Cloud latched on.

Reno's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Rufus started to move the finger within his entrance. The blond President was doing this trick where he mimicked the motion of his finger with is tongue, making the redhead feel as if he were being fucked in both ends at once. Firmly pressing his own tongue against Rufus', the Turk sucked suggestively before crying out as his prostate was struck hard. He could feel his boss smirking against his lips, but Reno honestly couldn't bring himself to care. Totally wrapped up in the feeling of Rufus in him and Cloud on him, the redhead forgot that Rude and Tseng were even there.

His memory of his other coworkers was jolted when a desperate cry emitted next to him. Forcing his eyes open, Reno watched as Tseng was pushed forward on his hands and knees, Rude embedded within him. Just seeing Tseng in such a vulnerable position caused the redhead's arousal to spike dangerously and a particularly hard jab to his prostate by the two fingers now inside him almost caused him to lose it. As if sensing this Cloud reached between Reno's legs and harshly fisted his erection, squeezing it almost painfully and cutting off his release. The Turk whimpered pathetically as Rufus drew his head back to watch him.

The President was no longer striking Reno's prostate, purposefully avoiding it as he continued to stretch the mewling redhead. Cloud was gently stroking his free hand over Reno's body, his fingertips barely skimming the Turk's skin and leaving goose bumps in their wake. Almost in desperation the redhead leaned forward to claim the spiky haired male's lips, nipping at them until Cloud's tongue invaded his mouth. Reno whined as Rufus withdrew his fingers, but his attention was diverted to the sight of Tseng writhing under Rude, his hazel eyes glazed over and mouth open in a heavy pant.

Almost in a daze, Reno felt himself being lifted, his lips leaving Cloud's, and being forced onto his hands and knees. He cried out as Rufus entered him in one swift motion, his back arching as his body tried to adjust. It was almost a welcome distraction to see the Turk commander next to him. Rude had pulled out, earning a low groan for his action, and flipped Tseng onto his back. The brunet was pushed until he was under Reno's body before the bald Turk lifted his legs and entered him again.

The redhead was pulled back to his own situation when Rufus began to move within him. The President pulled out slowly before sliding smoothly back in, gliding across Reno's prostate with such strength that the Turk cried out loudly. Once the redhead's vision had cleared the action was repeated and Reno screamed loudly. His vision clearing slightly, Reno saw Cloud's long erection bobbing in front of him. Reflexively his tongue darted out, running against the underside of the delivery boy's length. A low groan was his reward and the Turk didn't hesitate to take Cloud into his mouth.

Cloud cursed softly above Reno's head and had the redhead been in a less distracted state he would have smirked. Gently suckling on the length in his mouth, Reno let Rufus' rhythm dictate how fast he moved along Cloud. Every time the President would strike his prostate the redhead would let loose a loud moan, the vibrations moving through Cloud and causing another one of those delicious curses to fly from the usually stoic blond.

Reno squealed loudly when he felt a wet heat on his own cock, causing the spiky haired blond in his own mouth to hunch over the redhead's body and clutch at his head. Desperately searching for the source of his sudden pleasure, Reno's eyes caught the outline of Tseng's body under him. It took a moment for his pleasure heavy mind to realize that the Turk commander had taken him into his own mouth. Groaning loudly, Reno lost it. With a final desperate cry, the redhead spilled himself into Tseng's mouth. From behind him he heard Rufus groan his name before a wet heat erupted within his. The hands clutching his head tightened and Cloud cursed loudly before a salty substance filled Reno's mouth. Quickly he swallowed so he could pant around the softening length. Distantly he was aware of Tseng's own cry of completion and the grunt of his partner following him.

The group fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, too spent to even think of cleaning up after themselves. The redhead grinned up at the ceiling. "This was a good way to wake up," he muttered.

"Reno," one of the group called out, but the Turk had to frown. He just could not figure out who had said that. "Reno…Reno!" the voice said again. "RENO!"

The redheaded Turk jolted awake, his aqua eyes darting around the room in shock. Elena was standing at the end of the table, the rest of the people in the meeting staring at him in disgust. "Yeah yo?" he asked uncertainly.

"If you are quite finished having a wet dream on company time," Rufus said disdainfully as Rod snickered, "We have a meeting in progress."


End file.
